T'es jaloux ?
by Kronikles
Summary: Le jour ou Ino et Sakura testent la jalousie de Sasuke ...


Auteuse : Ptite Savoyarde

Disclamer : On la connait tous cette phrase Ô combien désespérante ! Enfin, bref, rien est à moi !

Note : C'est la première fic que je poste, donc je prends toute les Reviews, qu'elles soit bonnes ou mauvaise ! :)

Couple : SasuNaru ( Ou inversement )

Genre : Romance / Humour.

Bonne Lecture !

À Konoha, on sait tous que Sasuke Uchiwa est quelqu'un de froid, pas très sociable, mais aussi poursuivi par la moitié de filles du village.

Mais ce que personne ne sait, c'est qu'il est très possessif. Il ne supporte pas qu'on lui prenne ce qu'il juge à lui. Il a également découvert il y a peu de temps qu'il avait des sentiments pour un certain blond, j'ai nommé : Naruto Uzumaki !

Évidemment, en bon Mister Freeze qu'il est, il ne voulait l'accepter. Seulement, n'oublions pas qu'il est HYPER ULTRA SUPER possessif. Donc à force de voir les autres lui parler, rigoler avec lui ( Ce qui est tout à fait normal, mais lui il peut pas comprendre, c'est un associal ), il ne pût plus se le cacher.

Cependant, Sakura Haruno et Ino Yamanaka', qui ne courait plus derrière leur " Sasukeeee-kun ! ", décidèrent de tester la jalousie de ce dernier, ce qui était en soi une très mauvaise idée, sauf si on est suicidaire. Elles conclurent donc d'aller draguer Naruto, qui, en grand débile qu'il est, ne comprenait pas. Par contre, un certain brun plus loin commençait à avoir de envies de meurtre. Mais évidemment, il ne laissait rien paraître, on parle tout de même de Sasuke Uchiwa, et voir une émotion sur son beau visage est aussi rare que de voir son frère Itachi faire des claquettes.

Donc, Ino et le chewing-gum rose draguait Naruto, qui mangeait tranquillement ses ramens a Ichiraku. Elles avaient remarquer Sasuke semblait un peu ( beaucoup ) en colère, même si rien ne paraissait. Évidemment qu'elles l'avaient remarqué, après tant d'années de déchiffrage de langage Uchiwa, cette fameuse langue qui ne peut être comprise que par quelques élus. Enfin bref, les deux filles étaient satisfaites du résultat de leur plan.

Nom du plan : Tester-la-jalousie-de-Sasuke-sur-Naruto-sans-se-faire-tuer-à-coup-de-chidori.

Objectif : Tout est dans le titre.

Sur ce surplus d'émotions de la part de Sasuke, qui est d'ailleurs en ébullition intérieure, due à la colère et à la jalousie combinée ( Il ne serait d'ailleurs pas étonnant de voir l'Uchiwa devenir tout rouge, comme ceux qui font de l'haltérophilie.), les deux jeunes femmes s'en allèrent en conseillant Naruto de surveiller le comportement de Sasuke.

Le blond ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire les kunoichis, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'état de son coéquipier ( Naruto fait partit des élus ). Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers le brun.

- Bah alors Sasuke, t'es en colère ?

- Ferme la, Baka.

Contrairement à ses habitudes, Naruto ne releva pas l'insulte, au contraire, ce mot le fit sourire.

- Je prends cela comme un oui.

- Je t'ai dit de te taire !

Le sourire du blondinet s'élargit.

- T'es jaloux ?

- Pffff n'importe quoi !

Il était peut être pas si débile que ça, notre petit blond.

- Naaaaan t'es quand même pas jaloux de moi !

Bon, il l'était toujours. Faut le faire pour pas comprendre !

- À moins que tu ne sois jaloux d'elles.

À ces mots, Sasuke n'écoutait plus. À quoi bon l'écouter ! Il avait beau être tomber amoureux de Naruto, ça n'empechait pas que a force de l'entendre parler, il allait lui chidoriser la face ! Un jour peut être ce petit blondinet mourrait d'asphyxie à force de parler ? Mouais, faut pas trop rêver !

- Je t'aime.

Sasuke se figea. Un bug se fit dans son cerveau, tout s'arrêta de marcher. Et bah voilà, Naruto venait de foirer tout le système glaciaire du cerveau de Sasuke ! Et ça, c'est comme les ordis, une fois planté, ça met des heures à se remettre en marche !

- Ah merde, j'ai peut être fait le truc à pas faire ...

Bravo Naruto, pour la première fois de ta vie, tu viens de te rendre compte de ta connerie ! Cela mérite des applaudissement ( Clap Clap Clap ! ) !

Donc nous retrouvons Sasuke une heure plus tard, dans la même position depuis le début du bug. Naruto l'avait ramené chez lui et avait attendu comme un con qu'il se remette en marche ( Comme ça on dirait que ce cher SasUKE est une machine ... ). Une petite minute passa avant que le brun ne s'exclame ( Oh événement ! SasUKE s'exclame ! ) :

- Attends, t'a dis quoi ?!

- Hein ?

Remarque tellement intelligente de Naruto.

- T'as dit quelque chose !

- Euh ... Je t'aime ?

Très pertinent, vraiment !

- Sérieux ? O.O

- Me regarde pas comme ça tu me fait peur là ...

- Hn ...

Mister Freeze come back !

- Je t'aime Sasuke.

- Hn ... Moi aussi Baka .

Quelle belle preuve d'amour, franchement.

- J'peux t'embrasser ?

Elle va être bien la vie en couple, si ils continuent à être aussi cons !

- Ouais ...

J'abandonne ... -_-

Bon la fin est un peu bizarre, mais bon.

Reviews ? :)


End file.
